Heterochromic Rose
by Death's Prophet
Summary: Ruby had grownup a wolf faunas with a silver right eye and a red left eye. Due to this she was bullied and lost her voice in a fight. Basically Ruby but with some slight changes. Gore, abuse and other concepts you may not like inside
1. Chapter 1

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

Hey yawl.

my account dustyomega247 got deleted, not my choice. It contained Rose on overcharge and File corrupted. Their up for adoption I don't want them after all the effort I put only to have it torn apart those who wish to adopt it will have to rewrite them both with what little knowledge they probably have. ANYWAY this story I'm going to change Jaune and Ruby slightly and accentuate some of their characteristics hope you enjoy CASOP.

Ruby sat in an interrogation room terrified of the beautifully, slender woman that Silent, her second weapon, had aptly named Goodbitch "Today could not get anymore worse." she sighed

 **PREVIEW CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yawl.

Hope you enjoy Heterochromic Rose chapter 1

Ruby sat in an interrogation room encompassed by her black cape terrified of the beautifully, slender woman that Silent, her second weapon, had aptly named Goodbitch 'Today could not get anymore worse.' she sighed internally as Crescent, Silent and Buster argued with Goodbitch over something as trivial as her personal safety, 'We're supposed to do this kinda stuff anyways!'

As the reaper contemplated on using her voice, a man she recognised as Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy slipped in, obviously thinking he hadn't been noticed. "Hey." she spoke softly in a beautiful voice that hadn't been used in a while. The feud between Goodbitch and her weapons stopped only for the latter to gape at her and return their glares in full force.

"See what you've done!?" Crescent Screeched in disapproval, "YOU'VE GOTTEN HER TO SPEAK THAT'S WHAT!" Goodbitch's face turned from mentor's glare to pupil's confusion. But none in the room were more confused than Ozpin who had snuck a look at the girl in black, "Ruby Rose, you have Heterochromia?" It was at this moment Silent decided she didn't like that question, "Yeah, so what?" she stated daring him to say something out of line.

"Relax Silent he just wants to ask me a few questions." With that statement her silver eye glowed under her hood and Crescent, Silent and Buster returned to their respective MHP's on her person. Ozpin and Glynda's eyes increased to the size of dinner plates at the display of power. "I...I see you have a knowledge of the silver eyes." Ozpin stuttered.

"Silver _eye_." Ruby corrected nonchalantly as her cloaks hood dematerialised revealing her white and red hair, "Sorry about my sisters and brother, they get a little over protective of me."

"Sisters? Brother? You look nothing alike _and_ they disappeared when your silver eye glowed." Glynda spoke snapping out of her stupor.

Ruby shifted so she could face Ozpin comfortably before returning to what Ozpin probably was going to ask, "The answer to your question is yes." The Heterochromic wolf faunas replied.

Ozpin and Glynda shared a glance before retuning to the unanswered question, "Welcome to Beacon Miss Rose."

* * *

Jaune had had terrible luck so far with his initiation. He'd been paired with the Ruby who he had met yesterday after Ice bitch _Slapped_ her for knocking her fucking luggage over and now they were sitting at initiation's end after facing off a horde of beowolves flanked by a king taitaju, deathstalker and an _elder_ fucking nevermore.

To say life was a bitch to Jaune was an understatement. When they got assigned teammates it had been two individuals they hadn't seen the entire initiation. "Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina, Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc. You four retrieved the black knight pieces, from this day onwards you shall be known as RPBJ (Raspberry Jam)." Ozpin droned on all the while staring right at Ruby, "Led by Jaune Arc.".

'Fucking brilliant.' the Blond boy in question Sighed mentally. Leading his new team off the stage so they could set up for the night.

Upon entering the dorm Jaune noticed something under Ruby's hood glowing. moving to check if she was okay. he wasn't prepared for Three silver lines to dash off the rose's figure. As the lines reached the centre of the dorm they morphed to reveal two girls and a boy respectively. "Hand over your weapons for inspections." the boy in the middle of the trio demanded holding up what appeared to be a white sword breaker, "Now!". Penny ignored the demand and instead offered her hand in friendship.

"Salutations! My name is Penny Polendina of Team RPBJ." Penny squeaked out at the prospect of new friends.

"Introductions later, weapons first." The girl brandishing an entirely black scythe with a crimson blade deadpanned entirely shutting penny down. The PBJ of RPBJ gave over their weapons, Blake's being a ballistic chain scythe that doubled as a pistol, Jaune's a bow which shifted to a Knife when he gave it over and Penny handing over a single dust kunai. Each weapon given over immediately was given to Ruby who had yet to show them anything but her red and silver eye.

With the teams weapons in hand she strolled over to a desk as her cape Changed into a scarf revealing her heritage as well as white hair and pale skin. Setting the items of destruction down her right eye glowed as she carved a piece of their owners' souls off and placed them in their weapons.

Standing back up the silent woman called her family back into her soul sending the three in the centre of the room turned to dust. As the rose moved over to Blake the latter noticed Ruby was wearing white knee high combat boots with red buckles, white short shorts, bandages that covered her small breasts, red fingerless gloves and the black scarf that just seconds ago had been a cape.

"Focus on them becoming a person and they should come to life." Ruby spoke with a voice that defined beauty itself. Handing over the weapons to their owners she apologized for her family's behaviour and introduced them by beckoning them back into the room. "Name's Buster AKA Busted Rose." the boy spoke hidden behind a white mask and a grey trench coat,showing only his tanned hands and brown hair.

"Crescent Rose at your service." the girl to his right bowed showing off her luscious black hair, red eyes, and pale skin, the rest of her body being hidden by a similar cape to Ruby's, "But you can call me Cress.

"Silent Rose." the Girl to Buster's right spoke up silent had been stood at attention the entire time wearing a white vest, Autumn camouflage combats and black combat boots. Each of them held up their weapons from before and in perfect unison said "We embody these weapons made by our sister Ruby." They finished the sentence and returned to the magnetic holsters on Ruby's left thigh, where Buster resided as pure white sword breaker, her back which now sported Silent as red compact bow and in Crescent's case a pair of folded key-ring headphones.

"I am Ruby Rose and this is my story...".

* * *

It was well into the night when Ruby had finished her tale. The others had reactions that told her their experiences had been similar. Blake had been a high ranking White Fang assassin but abandoned them when she realised that they had gone down the wrong path. Penny had been an assassin along side Blake and ran with her too and was in fact a Red fox faunas orphan who had been beaten and abused. Jaune was an heir to an infamous legacy of ninja's known as the Arc's but the clan had been destroyed by the Lotus Dynasty. They put up a fight which resulted in both sides being torn apart .Now only Jaune and his twin sister Joanne, who was on the team across the hall, remained.

When Ruby had told them she was part Grimm they had not been phased in the slightest and comforted her telling her that they wouldn't judge her because of it. It was midnight by the time they went to bed but first years had a free day to get accustomed to beacons grandness.

Waking up had been the first time she had done so in a bed by her memory and Ruby gently woke Jaune up and handed him his clothes and a whistle designed to not give faunas a headache. blowing into the whistle caused Penny to wake up with a "GOOD MORNING TEAM RPBJ!" Upon hearing this Blake fell out of bed and scrambled upright like a mad woman causing Ruby and Jaune to giggle.

"Alright as Jaune's right hand woman" The aforementioned boy blushed at Ruby's statement but she didn't seem to notice, "We are going to decorate!". At around about seven thirty the room was no longer a dorm but more like a basic apartment that doubled as a hideout. Beanbags, which included a red one, an emerald one, Black one and an orange one. They had somehow covered the walls with bulletproof material and changed the windows to barred ones. All in all the team had fit everything they would ever need in the room.

"Alright guys we've got thirty minutes to eat breakfast in the cafeteria before we have breakfast with Joanne's team." Jaune had informed the group in the bedroom/living room. All of them had changed into their combat outfits from their PJs' "Before we go Ruby would like to tell us something.".

Turning to the girl in question, they focused on the information she was about to grace them with, "I'm not really comfortable speaking in public places due to my social anxiety and this is the most I've ever spoken to anyone outside of my family" the girl rambled on before bringing it back to her original point, " _ANYWAYS_ I'vedesignedthesecloaksandIhopeyoufindthemuseful!" Ruby donned a blush that forced her to hide under the hood of her cloak that had once been a scarf before The whirlwind that was Ruby's semblance handed them three identical brown cloaks.

"Thank you friend Ruby but cloaks are not my style." Penny offered her gratitude with a solemn smile only for Ruby to explain herself.

"That's alright they change to suit the user's needs." Ruby brightened up, the blush still evident on her face. Shrugging Jaune equipped the cloak and as he did it Morphed into a Black bandana with an orange rim, "I call 'em Personal Assistantance Combat Cloaks. PACCs for short."

"Welcome new user please enter credentials and DNA to ensure anti-theft measures." The bandana chirped surprising Jaune. Quickly adorning her new PACC Penny had hers transform into a green wristband whilst Blake watched in awe as hers changed to a black bow to hide her faunas heritage.

"Looks like I wont be needing this." Blake said softly wrapping her previous bow around the handle of Gambol Shroud for extra grip.

"Everyone ready?" Penny asked rhetorically as she opened the door only to be met by Team JYRN (Journey) "Hey bro! Ready to have your ass handed to ya in first tommorow?"

All Jaune could do was groan.

 **A/N:**

 **DONE MOTHERFUCKERS DONE. Sorry for saying CASOP in the preview chapter but the story was going to have a different title. Anyhows You maybe thinking great another Grimm/Faunas Ruby fic. Fuck yaself is my answer Next chapter will be out at some point but when it is everything that's a loose end'll be tied up. ZAI FUCKING JIAN BITCHES.**

 **A/N 2:**

 **Bit of editing done on 09/12/18, I made the chronological errors disappear. This story is up for adoption.**


	3. Chapter 3

This story is up for adoption.


	4. Chapter 4

Raider Echo Four Quebec has adopted this story. Please check out their account for this story or wait and see on the RWBY community.


End file.
